Always My Tabby
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: He was always her Tabby. No matter what! ADMM


_The song is sung by Daryle Singletray and is called "That's why God Made me" I heard it yesterday and this story screamed at me to write! I hope you like it._

I've tweaked the song just a bit. The names are Jamie and Jenny originally. 

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**Always My Tabby**

_**  
Everybody always knew she belonged to him  
Since kindergarten they were the best of friends**_

Everyone always talked about it she recalled. It seemed since they were children at nursery school in the Hollow she and he and been one. They were like two peas in a pod; never without the other.

They were the very best of friends and had been each other's first loves.

_**  
Their parents called it puppy love,**__** but puppies know the deal  
For Alby and Min it was real**_

They were teased a lot by their parents. The Dumbledores and McGonagalls said it was just a case of cute puppy love.

Minerva and Albus were not fools though the two kids knew what they had was real. If Minerva believed in divination and astrology she would say it was written in the stars they were meant to be.

_**  
Her first day with glasses on Min didn't go to school  
Albus showed up at her door grinnin' like a fool  
in his daddy's whole rims she laughed until she cried  
He said, "let them call us both four eyes"**_

The first day of primary school Minerva didn't show. Albus knew why though. When class was over and done he head straight for Larkin 201. He knocked on the door and gave his best grin. Minerva fell to the floor laughing until she cried.

When she was through he helped her up and said, "Tomorrow they can call us both four eyes."

She smiled at him with her square glasses as Albus smiled with his father's whole rims.

_**  
Albus**__** said, "God made your mother so you'll always have a friend  
You sister and brother to fight with now and then  
God made your father to show you what a man should be  
and he knew you'd need someone to always love you and that's why God made me."**_

"Why are so always so nice to me?" Minerva asked as they sat on her porch swing. Both sets of glasses perched at the end of their noses.

Albus smiled and turned to her as he said, "God made your mother so you'd always have a friend. He gave you Athena and Apollo to fight with now and then. He made your father to show you what a man should be. And he knew you'd always need someone to love you and that's why God made me."

Minerva smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You'll always be my Tabby, Min" he said kissing her head.

_****_

First day of high school they drifted apart  
and they both experienced their first broken hearts

Everything changed once they started Hogwarts. Though both were Gryffindors and loved Transfiguration they didn't seem to have too much in common anymore. Albus and Minerva began to drift and meet new people.

Both dated and both had their hearts broken…Minerva's was probably the worst.

_**  
Minerva**__** met a new boy, and made a bad mistake  
She hasn't seen him since that day.**_

Her seventh year of school she made a mistake with a boy named Walter Conner. He left her after she told him and hadn't seen him since.

_**  
Waitin' for her mom and dad to get home from work  
she didn't kn**__**ow what best friend called Albus first**_

Minerva had gotten home first after graduation. Her parents had sent word they were working late. As she waited for them to step in the house she hadn't known Poppy had called Albus first.

_**  
But he showed up at her door **__**and said, "I know things look bad.  
Why don't we tell them I'm the dad?"**_

She had been so surprised when he showed up at her door step but had welcomed it when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Min I know it doesn't look good…but we can tell them I'm the dad," he said kissing her head.

Minerva looked at him questioningly with fear in her eyes.

_**  
Albus**__** said, "God made your mother so you'll always have a friend  
You sister and brother to fight with now and then  
god made your father to show you what a man should be  
and he knew you'd need someone to always love you and that's why God made me."**_

"Why?" she asked.

He smiled and said, "God made your mother so you'd always have a friend; Athena and Apollo to fight with now and then. He made you father to show you what a man should be. And…he knew you'd need someone to always love you and that why he made me. You'll always be my Tabby, Min."

Minerva's green eyes filled with tears as their lips met in a sweet but gentle kiss and she knew he'd always stand by her.

_**  
In five years they've added to their family  
And the on**__**e who don't look much like Albus  
Last night at bed time she said "where did I come from?  
I don't look like the babies I don't look like you and mom."**_

Five years went by for the little family. They married and Albus started teaching. They added two more to the family and everything seemed all right.

But last night the one that didn't look like Albus looked up and asked, "Where did I come from? I don't look like Allie and Max or you and mom."

Albus smiled softly as he patted the girl's blonde curls and looked into her brown eyes. She really didn't look like them but that was okay.

_****_

And Albus_** said, "God made your mother so you'll always have a friend  
Your sister and brother to fight with now and then  
god made your father and that's who I'll never be  
but he knew you'd need someone to always love you and that's why God made me."**_

The girl looked at Albus expectantly and the man said, "Erica…God made your mother so you'd always have a friend. He made Allison and Maxwell for you to fight with now and then. He made your father… and that's who I'll never be. But he knew you'd need someone to always love you and that's why God made me."

Erica looked to Albus' blue eyes and smiled as she sat up and hugged him kissing his now whiskery cheek.

"I love you too daddy," she whispered before laying back and falling asleep.

Minerva and Albus tiptoed out of the room and entered their bedroom.

"I love you too," Minerva smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And that's why God made me. And you'll always be my Tabby," Albus smiled as their lips met in a loving kiss.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
